The Ruger 10/22® rifle, first introduced in 1964, is a very popular semi-automatic rim-fire firearm in .22LR caliber manufactured by Sturm, Ruger & Co. of Southport, Conn. Many others have made variations to the basic rifle, including modified barrels, additional safety mechanisms, modified trigger mechanisms, caliber changes, and modifications to the stock. The bolt and internal dimensions of the 10/22® receiver have remained unchanged and are widely reproduced by third party manufacturers. As a result, 10/22®-pattern “clones” and aftermarket parts and components are widely available.
As used herein, the terms Ruger 10/22® rifle and Charger™ pistol are used interchangeably and to refer to third-party firearms and parts patterned from them. Both the Ruger 10/22® rifle and Charger™ pistol use a functionally identical receiver and include a charging handle which extends laterally from the right side of the receiver through a slot that also acts as the ejection port for spent ammunition casings. Accordingly, it can be awkward at best to manually cycle the action with the user's left hand. A right-handed shooter is not naturally inclined to reach across the rifle and charge the bolt on the right side of the rifle with the left hand. Instead, the user typically must put the rifle in his left hand and operate the charging handle with his right hand, which takes his shooting grip off the rifle each time.